Sole Survivor
The Sole Survivor is the title held by the winner of the comic series, Survivor Fan Characters, determined by a plurality of votes from the jury, who decides which of the finalists best embodies the series' three word slogan: "Outwit, Outplay, Outlast." Criteria Though there is no one absolute strategy of winning the title, as it is subjective, but to be a Sole Survivor, a contestant must survive all 39 days of competition and gain the respect of most recently eliminated contestants, a group known as the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, the finalists are to be subjected to the jury, who would either ask questions or make a statement to help them come up with a decision as to which of the finalists is most deserving of the title of Sole Survivor and the one million dollar prize. All Sole Survivors are known to embody the series' three-word premise: * Outwit: The strategic element; the ability to eliminate competition whether directly or indirectly, knowing what moves to make, not to make, and the timing of doing such moves. The fulfillment of this element is commonly attributed by making alliances. * Outplay: The social element; it is how a contestant carries out the "outwit" element, eliminating competition but keeping their respect such that they still give their jury votes in the end. As such, it is the job of the finalist to still sway the jury to his favor. * Outlast: The physical element; the ability to withstand the harsh realities of being a contestant for 39 days, such as harsh weather, tests of willpower, and in a certain extent, challenges. The fulfillment of this element is making it to the Final Tribal Council and facing the jury. It should be noted that in the game of Survivor respect does not always translate into likability. In any case, a Sole Survivor has one way or another, fulfilled all three elements of "Outwit, Outplay, Outlast". The finalists succumb to certain pitfalls such as poor work ethic, bad challenge performances, coming off as abrasive to fellow competitors, and lack of self-awareness. As such, it is the job of the finalist to still sway the jury to their favor. Prizes The Winner receives a check of $1,000,000, to be received after the season finale, along with the title of Sole Survivor. List of Sole Survivors Gallery Skylar15.png|Skylar after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 1. Ellise_wins.png|Ellise after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 2. Montana_wins.png|Montana after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 3. Barney wins.png|Barney after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 4, in the first unanimous vote. Marius wins.png|Marius after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 5. Bitsy wins.png|Bitsy after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 6. Ker wins.png|Ker after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 7. Melanie wins.png|Melanie after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 8. Cherman wins.png|Cherman after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 9. Jackie wins.png|Jackie after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 10. Angel wins.png|Angel after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 11. Lola wins.png|Lola after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 12. Jim wins.png|Jim after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 13. Liz wins.png|Liz after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 14. Taro wins.png|Taro after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 15, in the first 'Perfect Game'. Doris wins.png|Doris after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 16. Ollie wins.png|Ollie after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 17. Ff.png|E.T. after being declared the Sole Survivor of Season 18. Trivia * So far, 9 males and 9 females have become Sole Survivors. * Cherman, Angel, and E.T. Johnson are the only Sole Survivors who have never won an immunity competition. * 3 Sole Survivors have narrowly won their season after the initial jury vote resulted in a tie. * Barney Callahan is the first Sole Survivor to garner all jury votes. ** In addition Barney is also the first Sole Survivor to be a user submitted fan character not created by SWSU-Master. * Bitsy Mitzi and Jackie are the only returning players to win in a future season. * Ker is the only winner who was undetermined while their season was airing, as the outcome of SFC7 was decided by the audience vote. ** As such, there exists an alternate ending where the Runner-Up Wrecker is declared Sole Survivor. ** This also makes Ker the only Sole Survivor to win the season without a majority of jury votes. * Angel is the first and only Sole Survivor to have zero lines during the season finale. * Lola Bunny is the first Sole Survivor to be a canon character. * Taro is the first Sole Survivor to achieve a 'Perfect Game', receiving no votes against him during the game and receiving all of the jury votes. ** This also makes Taro the Sole Survivor to receive the most jury votes to win the season with 9. * Doris Stagg has the most votes cast against any winner in a single season, with 12. References http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/Sole_Survivor Category:Gameplay